Solo D. Jack
(Former) |ocupation = (Former) |epithet= |}} |jva = Unknown |eva= |extra1 = |bounty= 545,000,000|}} }} Solo D. Jack (ソロ・D・ジャック, Soro Dī Jakku) is a originally hailing from the country of . A former , he is considered by many to be one of the strongest pirates in the world and the counts him and his crew to be among one of the greatest threats to their continued existence. Due to the trademark green bucket hat that he always wears he is also known as Green Hat Solo (緑の帽子のソロ, Midori no Bōshi no Soro). Born in Centaurea before its fall at the hands of the , he joined the Marines as a means to get his hands on the full power of the legendary blade Shinsō, his entire duration in the Marines having been planned so as to use their resources to unlock the blade's abilities, something he could not do on his own. As a result he "helped" members of the Science Unit find the blade and managed to get himself involved in the research carried out on the blade, ultimately stealing it back and turning rogue once his objective was achieved. In order to keep the blade's abilities a secret, and to prevent the World Government from getting their hands on its nano-tech, he completely obliterated the research facility it was housed in, destroying every existing piece of research information on the blade and personally killing everyone involved in the research. This theft and mass destruction, along with the other sensitive information that he was privy to before deserting, resulted in him being given a bounty of 545,000,000. Appearance Solo is a very tall, well built, light-skinned man with and gray eyes and light-blond hair. His hair is messy with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes and chin stubble. He always wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a green bucket hat that usually shadows his eye. This green hat is also the source of his epithet. He wears a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. Solo also carries a cane which is in reality a Shikomizue, the Shinsō hidden within the cane. As a Marine he used to dress much more formally, mostly in a black formal suit with a white shirt and black tie. Like most high ranking Marines, he also wore the Marine coat over his clothes. He did not have his bucket hat at the time, though his hair was kept in messed up manner just as it is now. He also did not carry his customary cane, as Shinsō was still in the hands of the Marines at the time. Gallery Jack marine.jpg|Jack as a Marine. Abilities and Powers Solo is, in every sense of the word, a monster when any form of combat is involved. Not only doe he possess truly monstrous strength, strength that allows him to toss around buildings or smash them to pieces with his hands alone, but he also possesses great speed and lightning fast reflexes. He also has a tremendously high pain threshold and is unimaginably high levels of durability. A true testament to his fighting capabilities is that despite having fought with some of the strongest combatants in the world, such as Vice-Admiral Barbossa, he has not a single scar on his body. A mixture of his own great vitality, that allows him to heal really fast from almost any injury, and his fighting skills, which make it so hard for others to land a solid hit on him, it is still a noteworthy trait for someone like him. Despite being a swordsman, he is a very strong hand-to-hand combatant as well, capable of holding his own without a weapon against most opponents. Swordsmanship He is a highly accomplished swordsman, having fought against some of the most skilled swordsman in the world and come out on top in more than one confrontation. His great speed works to his advantage here as along with being able to release slashes with large amounts of physical strength behind them, he can do so with such speed that weaker opponents find it hard to even realize when he managed to cut them. He fights with great finesse and speed and is very graceful with his movements and his attacks. He can use the sword to execute both long and short range attacks, sometimes even using the air itself as a means to execute his attack. Swords *'Shinsō': Category:Male Category:Will of D. Category:Human Category:Swordsmen Category:Jet'ika Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Former Marine